La batalla por Bajoterra
by NovaStarPrime
Summary: Luego de lo ocurrido con Gun, la banda finalmente se toma un tiempo para respirar, pero lo que no esperaban era que Black regresara con una enorme maquina capaz de taladrear hasta la superficie, si logran llegar ahi seria el fin para ambos mundos, pero para lograr salvarlos necesitan la ayuda del clan sombra y de todos sus amigos, incluyendo la de un nuevo Shane.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, aqui me reporto con un nuevo fic titulado: La batalla por Bajoterra, estoy emocionada porque es mi primer fic dentro del fandom, en este fanfoc habra un tema que seguro a muchos/as fans les esta intrigando: La mama de Eli!, si he leido muchos fics y ninguno habla sobre ella o son muy pocos y no se sabe nada asi que mi historia tendra un poco que ver con ella.**

**Asi que espero que este fic sea de su agrado y nos leemos abajo ...**

**Eli: Bajoterra no le pertenece a pris - chan sino a Nerd cops, solo le pertenecen los Oc.**

* * *

**Bajoterra hace 8 años**

El día había acabado y todos se fueron a dormir, los animales nocturnos se preparaban para salir a cazar, pareciera que este seria una noche normal y tranquila pero todo eso iba a cambiar.

Dos meca bestias se movían a través de la espesa selva, sobre ellas iban dos figuras misteriosas con capucha, la lluvia se los hacia mas difícil detrás de ellos unas 3 meca bestias los seguían muy de cerca, la selva también les dificultaba el movimiento debido a los troncos, hongos y rocas que habian las dos figuras llegaron a un pequeño claro que se dividia en dos caminos.

\- ¿Cual tomamos? - dijo una que tenia voz de mujer

\- Es muy peligroso, no podemos ir por el mismo camino - dijo la otra

\- Estas diciendo que debemos separarnos? - dice la primera voz quitandose la capucha y revelando a una mujer de unos 27 años, piel blanca, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color verde que tenia una mirada de tristeza.

\- Se que dijimos que jamas lo hariamos pero ellos nos atraparan si estamos juntos, y tambien los atraparian a ellos - dice la segunda figura quein se descubria su brazo y se puede ver a un pequeño niño de unos 8 años de pelo negro con una pequeña pijama quien estaba profundamente dormido.

\- Tienes razon Will - dice la mujer descubriendo su brazo, mostrando a una pequeña niña de unos 7 años, de pelo negro y lacio la cual tambien estaba dormida. - Sera mejor que esten separados a que esten juntos y encerrados - dice mientras le acaricia el pelo a la niña.

\- Si, sera por su seguridad - dice la segunda figura quietandose la capucha revelando a un hombre de unos 30 años, piel blanca, pelo negro y ojos azules. - Cuando llegue el momento, volveran a estar juntos, te lo prometo Maryan - dice will acariciandole la mejilla a su esposa quien tenia unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo, mientras le daba un beso al niño en la frente y luego uno en los labios a su esposo. - Te amo -

\- Y yo a ti - dice este le da un beso a su hija en el cachete y luego se va por el camino izquierdo y Maryan por el derecho.

Las 3 meca bestias que los perseguian se detuvieron en el mismo claro.

\- A donde fueron? - dice una de los soldados

\- Debieron haber tomado uno de estos caminos - dice el segundo

\- Hay que encontrarlos - dice la tercera entonces los 3 toman el camino izquierdo pero cuando llegan al final del camino no hay nada ni nadie.

\- ¡Demonios! - dice el primer soldado - Aqui Raymond a la base, los hemos perdido - dice mientras observa el horizonte - Te encontrare, Will Shane-

* * *

Ya habia pasado un año desde que la banda Shane derroto al Doctor Black y a la babosa malvada Gun y recuperado las elementales y salvad a Bajoterra ahora la banda se tomo un tiempo para descansar y entrenar con las nuevas babosas. Aunque una gran victoria requirio de un gran sacrificio, perder de nuevo a su padre fue un golpe duro para Eli pero el se prometio a si mismo que lo volveria a salvar de esa caverna y que estarian juntos de nuevo.

El dia estaba bastante tranquilo y cada miembro de la banda se dedicaba a sus cosas personales, Kord se encontraba haciendoles mejoras a las mecas, Trixie estaba editando un video, Pronto leia un libro, Junjie estaba afuera practicando babosa Fu e Eli estaba jugando con sus babosas en el lago.

\- Muy bien chicas, estan listas? - les pregunta el Shane a sus babosas quienes estaban arriba de un pequeño risco no muy alto que tenia un tobogan de agua en forma de caracol hecho de hielo, sus babosas asintieron y se prepraban para saltar.- Bien a la cuenta de tres, 1,2 y ... 3 - todos se lanzan al mismo tiempo y comienzan a avanzar por el tobogan a toda velocidad, tanto Eli como las babosas trataban de ver quien llegaba primero y como Eli iba ganando, ellas idearon un gran plan.

\- Vamos chicas, no me hagan esto muy facil - decía el joven Shane entonces vio que Tejedora le lanza una telaraña y lo atrapa - Oigan, eso es trampa,- entonces todas las babosas lo adelantan y ellas llegan en primer lugar, mientras que Eli se quita el hilo y llega de ultimo - Eso es jugar sucio amigos - dice mientras las babosas se reian y el oji azul no pudo contenerse e igual comenzó a reír.

Todo pareciera que seria un día normal, pero ellos no sabían que algo muy grande iba a ocurrir.

* * *

**Hey, que les parecio, ya se que es muy corto pero descuiden el proximo capi comenzara la aventura.**

**Eli: Se aceptan sugerencias, dudas, cometarios y cualquier otra cosa.**

**Trixie: Los jitomatazos, ladrillos y demas denselos a pronto.**

**Pronto: Oye!**

**Bien, no lo olviden dejen review! Sayonara**

**Atte: LightInfinite18.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Nuevos problemas

El dia paso muy rapido y la hora del almuerzo habia llegado, Eli y sus babosas habian regresado del lago algo mojados, entraron a la casa para poder secarse pero cuando da un paso se tropieza y para su mala suerte Trixie estaba pasando y ambos cayeron quedando ella arriba de Eli.

\- A, y-yo l-lo siento Trix - dice el pelinegro tratando de desviar su mirada de los bellos ojos color jade de Trixie pero le era imposible.

\- No te preocupes Eli, fue un accidente - dice la pelirroja ella igual trataba de desviar su mirada de los hermosos ojos azules del Shane que le transmitian seguridad pero al igual que Eli le era imposible, sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse de no haber sido que los demas estaban llegando e interrumpieron el momento.

\- Oigan que ocurre? - pregunta Kord, para suerte de Eli y Trixie nadie los vio en esa posicion

\- Nada, solo e-estabamos charlando - dice el Shane un poco nervioso.

\- Si, nada fuera de lo comun - dice Trixie y los chicos se le quedaron viendo con cara de Aja.

\- Como sea - dice Pronto - Que les gustaria que el Gran chef les prepare para almorzar - todos hicieron una cara de asco, algunos se sujetaban el estomago.

\- Y si mejor comemos Pizza - sugiere Eli y todos asienten aunque eso ofendió un poco al topoide así que todos montaron sus mecas y se dirigieron a pizza rebote pero no se dieron cuenta de que tres sombras los vigilaban desde unos hongos.

\- Señor los tenemos en la mira, quiere que actuemos ya? - dice una de las figuras que al parecer tenia voz femenina.

\- _No_ \- dice la voz de hombre a travez de un comunicador - _Solamente siganlos y esperen mi señal_ -

\- Entendido señor - luego voltea a ver a las otras dos - Muevanse! - las tres sombras saltan al suelo y van en busca de sus mecas hienas y comienzan a seguir a la banda.

Luego de una hora de viaje finalmente llegaron a Pizza rebote y por la antidad de mecas que habia parecia que habia mucha gente.

\- Vaya, se ve que a Mario le va muy bien - dice Kord viendo a todas las personas comiendo pizza.

\- Si, solo espero que encontremos lugar - dice Junjie

\- Si, miren ahi hay uno - dice Trixie señalando una mesa grande para todos justo cuando se sientan Mario aparece y en su hombro estaba su fiel babosa punzante.

\- Vaya, pero si es la banda de Shane, diganme que les puedo servir amigos -

\- Pues queremos dos pizzas grandes de pepperoni por favor - dice Eli y todos asienten

\- Bien, ustedes relájense la pizza estará lista en menos de un minuto - dice Mario para luego volver a la cocina y como lo prometió en menos de un minuto las dos pizza estaban listas.

\- Vaya, si que eres un gran pizzero amigo - dice Pronto quien inmediatamente comienza a comer, todos lo miraron con una cara de asco pero no le dijeron nada y siguieron a su amigo.

No muy lejos de ahi las tres figuras misteriosas ya habian llegado al lugar y se escondieron en un bosque no muy lejos de ahi observando el lugar, entonces el comunicador suena.

\- _Muy bien recuerden el plan_ -

\- Claro que si señor, tenemos que darles su mensaje -

\- _Traten de hacerlo sutilmente_ -

\- Descuide señor, lo haremos - dice la figura femenina quitandose la capucha revelando a una chica de unos 17 años, pelo corto de color castaño oscuro, ojos cafe rojizo, piel blanco, su ropa consistia en un uniforme negro de cuerpo entero con una V en el lado del corazon de Industrias Vlack.

\- Es hora de actuar chicos - las otras dos figuras se quitaron la capucha, la primera era un chico de unos 16 años pelo negro y ojos color verdes, piel semi morena, su uniforme era igual que el de la chica. El tercer sujeto era igual un chico de unos 20 años piel blanca, pelo rubio y ojos color ambar, la ropa era la misma.

\- Si, al fin habra destruccion - dice el chico mayor - Trata de seguirnos el paso Ethan -

\- No te preocupes por mi Ryan, se cuidarme solo -

\- Si, pero siempre te metes en problemas y eso nos ha costado la mayoria de las misiones - los dos chicos estaban apunto de pelearse entre si de no haber sido que la unica chica estab ahi para intervenir.

\- Ya, cierren la boca!, siempre tengo que detener sus problemas y eso me tiene harta! - dice sujetandose la frente, entonces los dos chicos se separan - Ahora muevanse! - los tres montaron sus mecas y comenzaron a lanzar babosas malvadas hacia todos lados causando explosiones y asustando a las personas, todo ese alboroto interrumpio a la banda.

\- Oigan que es eso?! - dice Junjie

\- No lo se, sera mejor que vayamos a ver - dice Eli todos salen del local y ven a toda la gente corriendo de un lado para otro - ¿Que es lo que ocurre? - dice el joven Shane buscando al causante del problema

\- Parece que ya encontramos a los responsables! - dice Trixie señalando a los tres chicos

\- Muy bien chicos, monten! - todos subieron a sus mecas y se dirigieron hacia ellos. - Sera mejor que se detengan - dice Eli con su lanzadora en la mano con Joules adentro.

\- ¿Y, que pasa si no lo hacemos? - dice Ryan

\- Nosotros les daremos una paliza - dice Trixie con una babosa torpedo en su lanzadora

\- No lo creo - dice la unica chica y ella lanza una babosa hielo malvada y congela el piso haciendo que la banda Shane comienza a resbalarse

\- No me puedo poner en pie! - dice pronto quien caia sobre su panza, entonces los otros dos chicos comienzan a lanzar malvadas y se inicia un tiroteo.

\- Muevanse! - dice Eli y todos se movieron a un terreno que no estaba cubierto por hielo y contraatacaron con todo lo que tenian, la chica de pelo castaño comenzo a retirarse. - Oh no, no lo haras! - dice el Shane - Quedense aqui, enseguida vuelvo! -

\- Eli! - le grita Trixie pero ya era tarde el Shane se habia ido

Eli comenzo a seguir a la misteriosa lanzadora pero esta se movia muy bien entre la espesa jungla.

\- Sera mejor que te detengas! - dice Eli pero esta no le hace caso - Muy bien, tu te lo buscastes - entonces lanza a tejedora quien hace una especie de trampa con su telaraña haciendo que ella quede atrapada. - Sin escapatoria - dice el lanzador, entonces ella levanta su cabeza y comienza a reirse.

\- En serio, eres tan gracioso - dice mientras de sus brazos salian una especie de cuchillas electricas que rompieron la telaraña dejandola libre. - No sera la ultima vez que te vea Eli Shane - el se sorprendio de que supiera su nombre luego vio el logotipo de industrias Black y se sorprendio aun mas pero no pudo decirle nada porque lanzo una bomba de humo y desaparecio.

\- ¿Quien eres? - luego se da cuenta de que dejo a sus amigos solos y vuelve a toda prisa, pero cuando regreso ya no habian ataques pero logro divisar a sus amigos. - Chicos, ¿Estan bien? -

\- Si, tranquilo, nadie salio herido - dice Kord

\- Fue muy extraño, luego de que tu te fueras, ellos se fueron - dice Junjie

\- Si, a mi me paso lo mismo con esa chica, sera mejor que terminemos de arreglar aquí y regresemos al refugio, algo me dice que nos enfrentamos a un nuevo problema. - dice el joven lanzador preocupado por lo que podría pasar mas adelante.

* * *

**Hey, como estan?, aqui les dejo un nuevo cap de Bajoterra, les agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, no se ustedes pero yo no puedo esperar a que salga la tercera peli y una nueva temporada! (lo ultimo aun no se confirma), bueno espero que les guste este cap y espero sus reviews.**

**Sayonara! **

**Atte: LightInfinite18**


	3. Chapter 2 - Mensaje

**Hey!, ¿Como estan?, aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic, pero antes de iniciar ... ¿YA VIERON LA TERCERA PELI?!, esta genial aunque me hubiera gustado mas trama pero bueno espero que al creador se le ocurra hacer una nueva temporada para que podamos ver mas cosas de Eli y el babosa fu y tambien si logra salvar a su padre.**

**En fin mejor iniciare con el cap, nos leemos abajo.**

**Eli: Bajoterra no le pertenece a pris - chan, solo los Oc, lo demas es de Nerdcorps y su creador.**

* * *

Luego de que el duelo terminara y de ayudar a arreglar la caverna la banda se dirigia al refugio, durante todo el trayecto Eli no dijo ni una palabra, en su cabeza aun seguia la imagen de esa chica y con ello muchas interrogantes ¿Porque esos chicos atacaron la caverna como si nada y luego se van misteriosamente?, ¿Porque la chica sabia su nombre? y la mas importante ¿Porque traia el uniforme de Industrias Black, se supone que todo se habia destruido, entonces algo en su mente hizo click, si ellos usaban esos uniformes entonces deben trabajar para Black lo que significa que el logro salir de esa caverna y si el salio ¿Gun estaria con el?, y quiza cabia la posibilidad de que su padre tambien haya salido pero aun no tenia pruebas suficientes, tenia que saber mas.

\- ¿Eli? - el peli negro azulado se asusta un poco.

\- Ah ¿Si? -

\- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta Trixie

\- Si, trix estoy bien -

\- Sigues pensando en esa chica ¿no? - Eli suspira

\- Si, aun tengo muchas preguntas -

\- Si, como es que ellos traian uniformes de Industrias black, se supone que se destruyeron - dice Kord

\- Entonces ... eso significaria que Black a regresado?! - dice pronto

\- Aun no lo sabemos - dice Eli - debemos investigar mas - entonces el clan sombra aparece frente a ellos y su lider avanza hacia Eli quien se pone el sombraductor.

\- Eli Shane, hemos venido a darles un mensaje -

\- ¿Que mensaje? - le pregunta Eli

\- Algo muy grande y peligroso esta a punto de ocurrir - eso sorprendio a Eli al igual que a Junjie quien les traducia a los otros.

\- ¿Que es lo que va a pasar? -

\- Una guerra se avecina, la union de dos mundos debe ser detenida -

\- Espera, la union de dos mundos?, de que hablas? - le pregunta el Shane

\- Bajoterra y el mundo ardiente - entonces Eli se queda sin habla por un momento

\- ¿Bajoterra y el mundo de la superficie?, eso es imposible nadie haya arriba puede bajar y bloqueamos todos los descensos que habia -

\- Aun asi, deben estar preparados para lo que vendra, un nuevo mal se alzara y con ello muchos secretos de tu pasado seran revelados - lo ultimo que dijo lo sorprendio

\- Espera, a que te refieres con "secretos de mi pasado" -

\- Hay mas de los Shane que tu no sabes Eli, pero muy pronto lo averiguaras - sin mas el clan sombra desaparece dejando sola a la banda y a Eli confundido.

\- ¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar? - pregunta Kord

\- Porque el clan sombra nos vino a advertir sobre una guerra? - dice Trixie

\- No lo se - dice Eli - hay que llegar al refugio y analizar todo - sin mas la banda acelera el paso

* * *

Por otra parte los tres soldados llegan al fin de bajoterra, la figura femenina da un paso al frente y abre un portal, cuando llegan al otro lado se puede ver una especie de edificio no muy grande donde habian varios soldados con el mismo uniforme que ellos mientras transportaban y descargaban cosas.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar - dice Ryan con un tono sarcastico - Saben, el jefe deberia pensar en remodelar el lugar, digo para que al menos se viera mas lindo. -

\- No creo que al jefe le gusten las cosas lindas - dice Ethan

\- Oye, me pregunto como se llamar la chica de la banda de shane - dice Ryan

\- No me digas que te gusta? -

\- Sabes como soy con las chicas, cuando veo alguna linda, no dejo que se me escape tan facil - dice Ryan haciendo una pose de galan

\- Si, claro - dice Ethan rodando los ojos - Oye tienes cilantro entre los dientes -

\- ¿Que?!, ¿Donde?! - saca de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y al darse cuenta de que no tenia nada se molesto.

\- Oye!, no es gracioso! - dice dándole un zape a Ethan iniciando una pelea, pero no duro mucho cuando la unica mujer les da un jalon de oreja

\- Por una vez en su vida, no pueden dejar de pelear?!, estoy mas que harta de parar sus estupidas peleas! - dice mientras ponia su mano entre la nariz y la frente - Ahora, muevanse, el jefe nos esta esperando -

\- No tenias que ser tan cruel Roxanne - dice Ryan sobandose la oreja

Luego de dejar sus mecas en el hangar los tres se dirigen hacia una oficina , pero parra llegar ahi tenian que pasar por el laboratorio que era una sala completa, y subir por elevador hasta llegar al ultimo piso, cuando salen lo unico que se ve es un pasillo y al final habia una puerta, finalmente Roxanne toca la puerta.

\- Adelante - se oye una voz masculina

\- Buenas tardes jefe, le vengo a informar que la banda recibio su mensaje - dice Roxanne, entonces la figura se levante de su asiento y sale de las sombras revelando al mismisimo doctor Thadeus Black.

\- Bien, que tal te fue con Eli? - le pregunta a Roxanne

\- Muy bien de hecho, tiene buenas habilidades y babosas poderosas, aunque ..., logro divisar la insignia -

\- Muy bien - eso sorprendio a la chica

\- Pero, usted dijo que debiamos cuidar que no nos vean -

\- Si, pero si Eli ya te descubrio entonces sabe que he vuelto, eso hara que mi plan vaya mas rapido - dice Black

\- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? -

\- Por ahora solo es cuestion de esperar y dejar que el venga a mi - esto ultimo lo dice con frialdad - Eso, es todo pueden retirarse - los tres chicos hacen una reverencia y salen de la oficina, cuando se van el doctor black camina hacia el vitral que da hacia el laboratorio con las manos detras de la espalda. - Muy pronto Shane, te hare sufrir por todo lo que me has hecho - en el laboratorio se puede ver una enorme maquina con una especie de taladro siendo soldada.

* * *

La banda finalmente habia llegado al refugio y todos estaban en la mesa tratando de analizar todos los sucesos que ocurrieron hoy.

\- Bien,hoy si que fue un dia muy loco - dice Kord - primero un grupo de chicos nos atacan y se van sin dejar rastro, luego el clan sombra aparece de la nada y nos dice que se aproxima una guerra! -

\- Creo que ambos asuntos estan relacionados - dice Junjie

\- Y ¿Porque lo dices? - le pregunta Trixie

\- Si piensan un poco el hecho de que esos chicos nos atacaran para luego irse como si nada, y despues el clan sombra aparece y nos diga que viene una guerra, puede significar que Black este tramando algo grande -

\- Yo igual pensé lo mismo - dice Eli - Pero sera mejor que vayamos a dormir y resolvamos todo esto mañana -

\- Si tienes razon - dice Junjie.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus cuartos junjie detuvo a Eli.

\- Oye, a se referia el lider del clan sombra con que hay secretos de tu pasado ? -

\- No lo se, algo me dice que mi padre ha guardado secretos y el clan sombra sabe algo - dice el shane

\- No dejes que tus sentimientos se apoderen de ti y te distraigan eli - dice Junjie para luego irse a su habitacion dejando solo a Eli

\- ¿Que me estas ocultando papa? - dice el shane para luego irse a dormir.

* * *

**Y ¿que tal les parecio?, ya se que es muy corto pero no queria dejarlo abandonado asi, recuerden que deben alimentarme con sus reviews solo asi seguire con la historia**

**Sin mas que decir, Sayonara!**

**Atte: LightInifinte18 (n/A: a lo mejor me cambio de nombre)**


End file.
